Calluses and Porcelain
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: The reflection of scars can be a link to the past. Kuwabara soothes the curiosity of his scars and in the meantime, tries to help Yukina with hers.


**Hello! Long time no write! I have two announcements:**

 **One, I have decided to delete the Her Sweet Love story. I have lost the passion to write a long story and due to college and work, I have no time to write out chapters, so that story will no longer be in progress. If someone wants to take over the story, I will gladly allow someone else to continue it, just PM to ask, but as for me, I am burnt out of ideas on how to continue the story. Please read and review my other stories and let me know what I can improve on!**

 **Two, I will however keep writing short stories and one chapter styles. I can write out quick details than long plots. Also, my PC Tablet adapter broke and had to wait to get a replacement, but I will have a story out at least once a week.**

 **Sorry for the long drag, without further chattiness, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.**

 _Calluses and Porcelain_

"Thank you for helping me in the garden, Kazuma." Yukina smiled kindly as she placed the tray of two small slices of vanilla cake, two small teacups and a freshly brewed pot of tea on the steps of the outside temple stairs next to Kuwabara, who was wiping the heavy amount of sweat off his face.

His arms, white muscle shirt, and jeans were covered in dirt, sweat, and leaf debris from removing a few tough roots in the garden patch. It was nothing Kuwabara couldn't handle.

He gleamed happily, flexing his arms in muscular form towards Yukina, "Of course! Anything for my sweet Yukina!"

Yukina gasped, "You're arms are covered in dirt, Kazuma." She walked down the stairs, turning to her companion, she beamed, "Follow me to the wash station, we'll clean you up quickly so you can enjoy your tea with me."

Kuwabara nodded as he stood and followed right beside her. He smiled kindly as he watched her long sea green hair flowing in the gentle breeze. Her blue hair ribbons danced as the gust picked up her tresses. She gently giggled as she spoke about how cute the small tomatoes looked.

The light blue dress swayed as she walked, something Kuwabara couldn't help to notice. Her dress was firm to her body, enough to reveal her sensual shape. She didn't have too much but he found her to be quite dainty, yet striking.

He turned away quickly as he felt his face turn red, hoping Yukina didn't see his expression.

 _Damn it, Kuwabara, Yukina is NOT a piece of meat! She probably didn't notice how tight her dress is…although…_ , he paused as he looked to her again, watching her smile, _she's so beautiful, just like an angel…._

"I'm very happy you came over today. I know you were visiting, but I apologize for making you do some gardening work for me." Yukina broke his concentration as they approached the wash station. It was an old outdoor, slightly rusted faucet with a hoary wash tub at the base.

He shook his head, trying to snap out of his thoughts and grinned, "I am too! I've been excited all week waiting to come see you! Don't get me wrong, Yukina. I still count this as a visit and I'm always ready to help you, no matter what it is."

Yukina gave him a tender grin before she turned to twist the spoke to the left. The flow of water slowly amassed to a large gush out of the old, rusty facet, but it was clean to use.

"Lend me one of your arms, Kazuma." Yukina looked towards him, "I'll wash them off for you as a thank you."

Kuwabara beamed happily, "Sure!" He was so happy he trained yesterday. He hoped that Yukina would be so impressed by his well-built arms, maybe she would feel him up and compliment him about his physic. His nerves jumped out of his skin as he gulped.

 _Maybe she'll realize her love for me when she sees how strong I've become!_

Yukina reached to his left arm, giggling as she felt his skin warm up. Suddenly, she noticed that he was constricting his arms in a flexing position.

She looked up to Kuwabara in confusion. He blushed heavily at her gaze, but then she started to laugh a bit, "You have gotten so strong since we first met, Kazuma."

 _Aaah!_ Kuwabara squealed joyfully in his mind. _She noticed! She thinks I'm super strong! Yukina's in love with me for sure!_

She then proceeded to place his arms under the cool water, grabbing two nearby towels. She took one of them and proceeded to clean off his arms and hands under the water.

Kuwabara looked down towards her, not saying a word as he watched her. She was taking in such care to clean him off. He noticed she was concentrating on his arm soon as the water rinsed away, drying it with a dry towel. Yukina then took his other arm and repeated the motion, only to pause again to look on his arm after it was cleaned.

Once she turned off the faucet, Kuwabara smiled widely as he started to flex again, "I feel like a new man, thanks to you, my darling princess! Did you like what you felt, sweetie? I've been lifting weights and training a lot more lately!"

Yukina stared at his arms in wonderment with no reaction at first. He sensed something was off about her expression, she would normally giggle but she was concentrating so hard on his arms, not in adoration, but in deep thought or curiosity.

Kuwabara placed his arms down, raising an eyebrow with worry. "I-is something wrong, Yukina?" he asked softly.

Yukina suddenly took his hands into hers, looking at them with sudden interest. She then traced an old cut on his right arm with her index finger while holding his arm steady with the other, going from forearm to the upside of his wrist. She then took both of his hands into hers, making Kuwabara blush a sold line of red across his face.

As she studies both of his arms and hands, she began to notice a few more injuries, ones that looked older than the wounds he had after they first met; deep cuts, big scrapes, long gashes, patches of old skin missing, discolored skin tones and a quite a bit of old lacerations on both of his knuckles. Both his arms and hands were covered in injuries from over his years of fighting other gangs in school and fighting alongside Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama whenever a case risen.

Her demonic energy sensed a few knuckles were broken a few times and had repaired on their own due to Kuwabara's spirit energy healing them, albeit poorly done, but the old wounds were still there. Her energy also sensed some old fractures on the bones where he had once broken his right arm at one point.

She then turned his hands to palms up as she felt her fingers around his.

 _His hands…they're so rugged and cracked, covered in calluses...I never seen hands so beaten up like this before…._

Kuwabara spoken again, leaning in towards he face, causing her to break away from her thoughts as well, "Yukina, tell me what's wrong. You look shocked."

He met her red ruby eyed gaze into his, causing him to almost choke on his words. He never seen her look so muddled in her thoughts before.

"Kazuma…your hands…" she spoke softly. "I never seen someone with such damage. You must have been in great pain for all those scars and wounds you had over the years."

He looked at his hands and smiled, "I guess I have been in a lot of fights. It's usually guys from other schools that come and bully my friends, so I'm always up for a fight. Same thing whenever Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei are in a fight." He then punched his fist into his hand, cocking a wide grin, "I'll always fight for my friends."

He then cupped Yukina's chin into his hand, making her stare into his brown eyes, giving her a kind smile, "I'll always protect you too, Yukina. Out of everyone, I'll always fight for you the most. I…" he then released her as he took her hands into his, "I don't mind having worn out hands if it means I can protect you."

Yukina smiled as he grasped a little tighter, chuckling quietly, "I'll always love how your hands feel. Soft, smooth, such delicate skin to that of porcelain and beautiful like fresh snowflakes. I know you been through a lot too. I don't want them hurt anymore. I'll do the heavy work so you don't have to anymore."

Her cheeks become a little rose colored, he was always so caring to her and tendered to her, was this what love meant? She didn't know for sure, but this made her have butterflies in her stomach. She felt the sense of ease whenever Kazuma took her hands into his, and it felt…wonderful, if she had to choose the adjective. Yukina smiled more at this new sensation.

She stared straight at Kuwabara, who returned a caring smile towards her, causing her to grip his hands. He then took her hands palms up and started to examine the few scars she had when she was held captive by Tarukane.

Yukina suddenly winced at the memory of the causes of those deplorable scars, she cursed them for being on her skin for so long. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see them again.

They were her constant reminders of the terror and acts of astonishing torture she had been through. Even though it has been so many years since she was rescued and Tarukane being dead, it was hard for her at times to simply forget what she had been through.

Kuwabara seen her close her eyes, sensing the fear these scars brought on.

He smiled as he brought her left arm slowly to his lips and kissed two scars that were on her wrists. Yukina felt his breathing on her, opening her eyes to him as she watched him bring up the other and gently kissed the other two scars and a burn mark on her hand and lower forearm.

"We all have scars to deal with." He spoke softly, "I look at mine like a sign of strength in a heat of battle."

He then chuckled, "You should see yours as a strong person who overcame so much and still have the ability to care about and be cared for by a rag tag group of punks like us. I find that so fascinating about you."

They stayed eye to eye, quietly staring for a few seconds, when Kuwabara noticed her eyes watering, forming into oncoming tears. One fell and transformed into the hard Hiruseki stone that all Ice Maidens are famous for, falling to the dirt ground under her.

"Thank you, Kazuma." She said as she wiped her eyes, "You have always been such a delightful friend to me. I appreciate everything you have done for me, I enjoy being with you and everyone just as well." Yukina then held his hand in hers and started to pull him with her back to the stairs, "Would you keep me company and have tea with me? I'll re-brew a fresh pot, seeing as how it's been sitting for a while now."

Satisfied that she wasn't as sad or fearful as she was just before, he squeezed her hand back, then chuckled loudly, "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, would be more than honored to keep you company, for however long you like me to!" he then paused, rubbing the back of his neck with a silly grin, flustering, "Or should I say until Shizuru yells at me to come home? She'd kick my butt if I come home past dark like last time."

"You were here until late that night, if I recall." Yukina giggled, and then started pulling him back on the pathway to the stairs. As Kuwabara looked on, he seen her smile, giggling, "Faster, Kazuma! Before Shizuru calls for you!"

He felt the greatest sense of warmth overcome him, it was such a sight to see. His beautiful Yukina was smiling again. And with that, all was right in their little world of cakes, tea, and laughter.


End file.
